


Sans titre

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un insecte est sur le dos. Il se débat, agite ses pattes dans un effort futile pour survivre. Tu le regardes, assis à même le sol. Tu n’aurais qu’à tendre le bras pour le sauver, et pourtant tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne comptes pas bouger, n’est-ce pas, Len ? Mais pourquoi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans titre

Un insecte est sur le dos. Il se débat, agite ses pattes dans un effort futile pour survivre. Tu le regardes, assis à même le sol. Tu n’aurais qu’à tendre le bras pour le sauver, et pourtant tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne comptes pas bouger, n’est-ce pas, Len ? Mais pourquoi ?

Notre première rencontre… Non, ce ne serait pas correct de le présenter comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Disons, la première fois que l’on a pris conscience de l’existence de l’autre. Tu te souviens de notre âge à cette époque, Len ? C’est ça. Cinq ans. C’est jeune, mais je m’en souviens parfaitement. Tu te rappelles ce que tu as pensé en me voyant ? Moi je m’en souviens. Tu m’as probablement aimée dès le premier regard, n’est-ce pas ? Cette fille, c’est ma sœur. C’est ma sœur, et elle est belle, et elle est tout, et elle est moi, et je l’aimerai toujours du plus profond de mon âme. Tu as pensé quelque chose comme ça, non ? Mais je n’ai pas pensé ça. Ce que je ressentais, moi, c’était de la haine. Oh, mais pas pour toi. Toi je t’aimais, toi tu es beau et tu es tout, et tu es moi. La haine, c’était envers nos parents. Ce garçon c’est mon frère, mais pourquoi me l’a-t-on caché jusqu’à présent ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on séparés alors qu’il est tout et qu’il est moi ? J’ai voulu les tuer, Len, si tu savais ! J’avais cinq ans, mais tout ce que je pensais en te voyant en face de moi, c’est que je voulais courir jusqu’à la cuisine et attraper un couteau pour le leur planter dans la poitrine. J’en ai souvent rêvé, tu sais ? Quand je n’avais rien à faire, j’imaginais toutes les façons possibles de les tuer. J’ai mis au point des centaines et des centaines de plans pour les assassiner sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Je me répétais ce que j’allais dire aux policiers qui viendraient enquêter. Je m’entrainais à pleurer pour de faux quand j’étais seule. Ou alors j’inventais des scénarios improbables. Tu sais, j’y ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchi, à tout ça. Mais tu ne te doutais de rien, toi.

Len, tu sais que l’insecte souffre ? Il agonise. Tu pourrais abréger ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toutes, ou tu pourrais tendre une brindille et l’aider à se relever. Ça ne te coûterait rien, un minuscule effort. Et pourtant, cet effort tu ne le fais pas. Tu te contentes d’observer. Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il te dégoûte ? Est-ce que tu n’oses pas tendre le bras de peur qu’il se redresse d’un coup et te saute dessus ? Je ne pense pas qu’il te piquerait, Len, mais peut-être que tu as peur de ça. Peut-être que tu préfères ne rien faire, c’est plus sûr. Tant que tu tournes la tête de temps en temps, tu peux le surveiller, vérifier qu’il est toujours bien là et qu’il ne bouge pas. Tu n’as pas à prendre de risques comme ça. Tu peux rester ici, l’insecte continuera juste d’agiter ses pattes dans le vide sans jamais pouvoir se relever.

On était spéciaux à cette époque, pas vrai ? Oh bien sûr on l’est toujours. C’est ce qu’ils nous ont répété, tant et tant de fois que c’est gravé dans nos têtes comme l’encre d’un tatouage sur la peau, qui brûle et qui brûle et qu’on ne peut pas oublier puisque c’est toujours en face de nos yeux. Ils sont spéciaux, regarde-les, ils ne se parlent même pas. Ils restent là des heures à regarder l’autre sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Oh mais oui on leur a fait faire des tests, pourtant ! Ils ne comprenaient rien, n’est-ce pas, Len ? Ils ne savaient rien et pourtant ils croyaient être si intelligents qu’ils comprenaient tout. Tu sais pourquoi ils nous avaient séparés ? Parce qu’on se mettait à hurler si on n’était pas l’un à côté de l’autre ! Ils ne me l’ont pas dit, mais je les ai entendus. Tu pleurais et tu pleurais et moi je criais et je mordais, même sans dents je les mordais, et ils ont vu quelque chose qui leur a fait peur, quelque chose qui les a terrifiés même s’ils ne l’ont jamais avoué. On ne voulait qu’être ensemble, et ils n’ont rien trouvé de mieux que de nous séparer ! C’est pour ça que je les ai détestés. Mais Len, tu sais, au fond on n’avait rien de spécial. Au fond on n’était rien que des enfants qui venaient de naître, et ça personne n’y a jamais pensé.

C’est curieux quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? On nous apprend à respecter la vie et à craindre la mort, pour nous comme pour les autres. Et pourtant, devant un insecte, personne ne prend la peine de bouger. Est-ce que c’est parce que tu considères que sa vie ne vaut même pas le ridicule effort de tendre le bras, que tu ne fais rien ? Est-ce que c’est la valeur que tu lui accordes ?

Len, tu te souviens de ce que tu as souhaité pour Noël, à notre huitième anniversaire ? Rappelle-toi. Creuse dans ta mémoire, tu sais que c’est là, quelque part. Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Peu importe, je vais te le dire. Tu as demandé un lapin, mais pas un en peluche, comme tous ceux qu’on gardait dans nos chambres séparées parce qu’ils refusaient de nous laisser dormir dans la même chambre, tu y crois ça ? Cette fois, tu voulais un vrai lapin, alors le matin de Noël deux petits lapins étaient tranquillement installés dans une cage grise. Ils avaient tous les deux un ruban avec notre nom dessus, ils avaient dû penser que c’était un très beau cadeau qui nous satisferait et nous tiendrait occupés. Et on s’en est occupés, pas vrai, Len ? On s’en occupait bien, on les nourrissait tous les jours, et tous les soirs avant de se coucher on allait voir s’ils n’avaient besoin de rien, et tous les matins on allait les caresser et jouer avec eux pour qu’ils ne s’ennuient pas. Mais un matin, ton lapin refusait de bouger. Quelque chose a changé ce jour, tu ne crois pas ? Quand j’ai retiré son ruban et que j’ai mis celui du mien à la place, qu’est-ce que tu penses qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est déréglé dans nos têtes à cet instant, Len ?

Est-ce que c’est parce que tu aimes le voir souffrir que tu ne le sauves pas ? Est-ce que c’est que sa souffrance t’amuse ? Mais peut-être que tu te sens puissant en le regardant. Tu sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer ou le sauver, il est entièrement à ta merci. Ça te fait du bien ? Mais Len, est-ce que tu n’as pas peur qu’il finisse par se relever malgré tout ? Cet insecte pourrait détruire le monde si tu ne fais rien, est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Et ce serait trop tard alors pour regretter. Peut-être que tu ne penses pas à tout ça, toi. Tu ne vois peut-être qu’un insecte parmi tant d’autres, bien incapable d’accomplir quoi que ce soit, insignifiant, qui ne mérite même pas que tu tendes le bras. Tu sais, quand j’ai craqué cette allumette, ce n’était pas une impulsion du moment. Je dis ça parce que je sais que tu n’as jamais cru à un accident. Pas toi. Tout le monde, mais pas toi. Et tu ne t’en es peut-être pas rendu compte, ou alors tu n’as pas voulu y penser, mais tu l’avais senti, n’est-ce pas ? Avant même que je ne me décide. Tu l’avais vu venir, et pourtant tu n’as rien fait. Tu n’as pas bougé. Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé, à ce moment, Len ? Est-ce que tu as regretté n’avoir rien fait, une fois qu’il était trop tard ? Tu sais comme moi ce qui s’est passé, ce jour à nos huit ans, quand j’ai retiré le ruban autour du cou du lapin mort. Réfléchis, Len. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Tu refuses de l’admettre, mais c’est là, au fond de ta mémoire, ça a fait tilt dans ton cerveau comme le craquement d’une allumette qui a fait renaître une flamme trop longtemps oubliée, une flamme dont tu n’avais même pas conscience. Ce jour-là, tu as tout compris en une fraction de seconde, mais tu n’as pas voulu y penser et tu as prétendu que tout était normal. Qu’est-ce que c’était, Len, ce que tu as vu quand tu as regardé dans mes yeux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes encore cet insecte sans bouger ?

Tu sais, Len, que les flammes qui se reflétaient dans tes yeux étaient les plus belles de toutes ? C’est la pensée que j’ai eue à cet instant. Tu regardais le feu qui consumait tout, et moi je regardais tes yeux. Je ne pensais même plus au feu ou à nos parents ou à rien. Tu crois que j’aurais éprouvé de la satisfaction, que j’aurais été extatique d’avoir enfin accompli ce que je tentais de faire depuis toutes ces années ? Mais non, moi j’avais déjà tout oublié. Tout ce qu’il me restait, c’était toi. Je regardais tes yeux et je pensais que tu étais beau et que tu étais tout, et tu sais, j’ai même pensé que tu étais moi. Tu aurais aimé être différent, peut-être. Pourtant c’est là, n’est-ce pas ? Tu peux essayer d’être quelqu’un d’autre, tu peux vouloir prétendre, ce sera toujours là, toujours là. Ce que tu as vu dans mes yeux c’était moi, et c’était toi, et ça s’est déréglé dans nos têtes, Len. Ça s’est tout cassé, parce qu’on a essayé de nous changer et qu’on a voulu devenir comme eux. Tu sais, on n’était pas mauvais, nous. Le mal, c’est eux qui le voyaient, parce qu’ils pensaient comme ça… Mais j’imagine que ça ne sert plus à rien de dire ça, pas vrai ? C’est trop tard, maintenant. Alors, Len ? Est-ce que tu comptes rester sans bouger ?

Un insecte est sur le dos, il est en train de souffrir. Tu peux le tuer, ou tu peux le sauver, ou tu peux rester là sans bouger pour l’éternité, incapable de prendre une décision. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, Len ? Qu’est-ce qui s’agite dans ta tête qu’ils ont déréglée ? Tu n’as qu’un geste à faire, un effort de rien du tout. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Est-ce que tu me hais ? Mais je suis toi et tu es moi, et c’est peut-être pour ça que tu n’arriveras jamais à faire un choix.

Tu es assis à même le sol, et cet insecte c’est moi. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?


End file.
